1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to nerve stimulators, and more particularly to electrical leads for nerve stimulators and methods of operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical therapists, chiropractors, and other medical providers have used nerve and muscle stimulation to treat a variety of ailments. These medical providers have used electronic muscle stimulation (EMS) and transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) as a treatment for muscle and joint rehabilitation as well as chronic pain. Urologists and obstetrician/gynecologists have used a form of TENS for pelvic floor stimulation to treat incontinence and pelvic pain. In addition, medical providers have used a variety of implantable and percutaneous stimulators to manage pain, to create local nerve blocks, and to treat incontinence, Parkinson's disease, and multiple sclerosis.
Transcutaneous stimulators, i.e., stimulators which do not physically penetrate the skin surface, are less invasive than percutaneous and implantable stimulators. However, transcutaneous stimulators often require higher current levels than percutaneous and implantable stimulators. Higher current levels can cause irritation and discomfort when used for extended periods. Also, since transcutaneous stimulators stimulate on the skin surface, their target site usually covers a large area. Thus, transcutaneous stimulators may not be highly effective for direct nerve stimulation.
More typically, providers use implantable stimulators when there is a need for direct nerve stimulation or continuous stimulation. Implantable stimulators can free a patient from the need for constant and frequent manual treatment. However, implantable stimulators can cause mild discomfort, and often cause more severe implant-site pain.
Percutaneous stimulators provide direct nerve stimulation without the invasiveness of an implant. During treatment, a conducting needle is inserted to provide electrical stimulation to a target nerve. The needle is electrically connected to a controller by a series of leads, often bound together at one end as a cable that connects to the controller.
Leads for percutaneous stimulators may be designated for single-use only, particularly if they have not been tested or validated for multiple uses. Since such leads should not be used multiple times, there exists a need for electrical leads that ensure against multiple uses and for a method of operation with these single-use leads.